Funny Romance
by wendychi
Summary: OK, Um... I'm horrible at summaries. Well, this story is just about random crap. InuKag Maybe MirSan later Keh. Well, funny random crap. This story was previously 'Feelings of Love'
1. The love!

Ok, so this is my first Inuyasha fic. I WILL accept constructive criticism! NO FLAMES! I'm gonna consider this my first fic because my Totally Kyle one was an experiment. If I don't get more than 2 reviews I will just make this a one-shot. OK? Ok. Alright. This is gonna try to be an Inu/Kag story. I also have a C2 community for Inu/Kag love stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. God, I wish I did! Lol! Well, don't you?

Kagome had climbed out of the well. She waited and waited. She assumed Inuyasha would run out of the forest. But he didn't. Kagome decided to look for him. She regretted it. There they were, Kikyou and Inuyasha. Kissing. Kagome didn't realize she was crying until she felt warm tears on her lips. She ran. Just ran. She was so upset. How could he do that to her?

"Kikyo, I don't want to come to hell with you." Inuyasha finally let Kikyou have it. He didn't want to die. At least not until he had to die. He still had feelings for Kikyou yes, but he had never felt real love for Kikyou. He loved only Kagome. (AN: Aww. So cute. Well, it IS true!) "Then why did you kiss me Inuyasha?" Kikyou was wearing a sly smile. "I didn't kiss you!" Inuyasha screamed. "Why did you hurt that little wench's heart then Inuyasha?" "Kagome was here?" "Of course! You were too busy kissing me to notice! Muahahahaha!" "How dare you!" Inuyasha jumped at her. "No!" Kikyou screamed. Inuyasha's claws went through her dirt-for-skin. "Oh god, what have I done?" Inuyasha looked at all the souls escaping from her artificial body. "Oh no, what about Kagome?"

Inuyasha ran to the village to find Kagome. He could smell her tears and frowned. '_Oh Kagome.' _He felt so bad. He ran in the hut. "Kagome!" She was crying in the corner. "Kagome, I have to talk to you." Kagome looked up. "WHY?!" Inuyasha felt bad. "Please. It's not bad. I NEED to talk to you." Kagome nodded "Okay" She got up and walked with Inuyasha in the forest. 'Inuyasha, I have to tell you something." Inuyasha looked at her. "Okay Kagome. What is it?" Kagome sniffled. "If you don't agree, I'm going to leave forever." Inuyasha felt bad. "Ok, what is it?" Kagome started crying again. Inuyasha could hardly make out what she was saying. "I love you Inuyasha! But you don't love me! You love that clay pot!" Inuyasha looked shocked. "Kagome, don't cry. I have to tell you something." Inuyasha could tell she was struggling to hold back her tears. "Kagome, I love you."

Kagome gasped. "R-really?" Inuyasha smiled. "Yes, really. Will you stay?" Kagome smiled "Yes. I will stay!" Inuyasha grinned. He leaned down and kissed her. Kagome hugged him. "I'll never love any other person." Inuyasha whispered.

So, what do you think? I tried. I really did. I'll have to decide if I'll write more chapters for this. OK, well, I'm outie! ï Hope you liked it! I have to go "fix" my other story. (a.k.a. delete it)


	2. My note

AN: It's not working! NO!!! Why the hell not? It won't put this stupid story up I think. Maybe it's just my computer! Oh, who cares. Bye. I'm adding this just incase! Bye!


	3. Hot springs to the rescue!

OK, I think I'm off to a good start! YAY! OK, I just have to say something,

OMG THANKS SO MUCH INUYASHAOBSESSED3191!!!!! You are my first ever reviewer! Eeee! Oh, and thanks for the help. I'll be using your advice wink wink nudge nudge

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Duh!

"Inuyasha, do you think we should tell the others?" Kagome was sitting in his lap resting her head on his chest.

"Um... Okay." Inuyasha seemed a bit uncertain. It would ruin his rep but oh well.

"Let's go tell the others the good news!" Kagome squealed.

"Come on sweetie!" Inuyasha blushed t that statement.

"Oh Kagome I'm so happy for yo-"Sango stopped.

"Monk, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Inuyasha grinned. He was glad he said that.

"HENTAI!" WHACK SMACK

"Um, Sango, you will eventually break hiraikotsu if you keep whacking him like that."

"Let's go to the hot springs!!" Sango sounded nervous.

"Ok sango-chan." Kagome eyed her suspiciously.

"What?!" Sango said.

"Oh nothing. Let's go!" Kagome smiled.

"Bye Kagome," Inuyasha yelled after her. He loved her so much!

"Bye Inu!" Kagome yelled back as she and Sango ran off.

Ok, my first chapter that started on two pages! YES! Please press the purple button. Go on, press it. You might like it. Lol that's from the Nintendo DS! Have ya seen it? Lol I'm getting kicked off! I love you all. Or else just obsession. I hope OTHER PEOPLE are reading this. OK I'm outie! Bye!


	4. Nighty Night

Hi! Thank the gods ff is back on! I am so happy! EEE! I am hyper! EEEEEE!!! Sorry. I feel weird.

REVIEWS 

Daddy's Pixie: Uh… thanks. I hate that bitch too. YAY! OK, right. Uh… yeah. Oh and I just LOVE your song! Lol REALLY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Sango, what's the matter?" Sango looked a Kagome and sighed.

"Well, I was going to ask Miroku if he wanted to spend our lives together after this whole Naraku thing is over and his wind tunnel is gone…." Kagome's eyes glittered as Sango said this.

"Oh Sango I-" Kagome was interrupted by Sango who was starting to talk again.

"Yeah, but, when I went to look for him he was making out with some village girl!' Kagome & Sango both looked pained by what had happened.

"Um... Sango, we're here." Kagome glanced down at the steaming water. Sango glanced around to make sure Miroku wasn't around. When the coast was clear, She slipped off her clothes and in the water she went. Kagome was already in. What they didn't know was that Inuyasha was sleeping deeply in a tree above the spring.

Kagome looked at Sango.

"I feel sorry for Inuyasha. I mean, I hurt him when I say sit…"

_BAMM!!_

"Oh my god! Inuyasha! Are you alright?" He was under the water by the curse.

"BITCH!" Inuyasha said when he surfaced. Then he realized what he was interrupting and got out.

"YOU PERVERT!" Kagome screamed, swam over to grab her shoe and through it at his head. He grabbed it and through it back.

"EEEEEEEK!" Kagome ducked and the show just missed her face. It just happened to sink to the bottom.

"Inuyasha!" She hissed. She swam under and retrieved her shoe.

"NO IT"S RUINED! I HAVE TO WALK BAREFOOT NOW!" Kagome screamed.

'LEAVE NOW PERVERT!" Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head. He felt very bad.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered.

"Bye Inuyasha." She also whispered. Sango looked at her.

"What was that about?" Kagome blinked.

"I'm not sure Sango. I'm not sure." Kagome looked down the path and saw Inuyasha with his head down and was walking very slow.

"Come on Sango. Let's go back." Kagome noticed that her clothes were wet.

"Ugg. Now my clothes are wet. I guess I'll have to find something when we get back." So Kagome quickly got on her clothes. They hurried back to the village. Luckily there was an extra kimono for Kagome.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, totally off topic. But that just came out of my mind. I wanted something to do with kagome's shoos! I like the word shoos. Lol. Yes! I just got onto my 3rd page! YAY! OK, I'm outie. 'Night.


	5. Loving Arguments

Hi everyone! I REALLY need ideas. I'm like a well. (heh) I run out fast. Except, not with water. With ideas. OK, I'm not making any sense. I'm just trying to make this story longer. Well, make this chapter seem longer. Whatever. Bla bla! Bla blabla bla blabla blabla! Lol Ok, I'm shut up now. Heh.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd make him fall for me. Because if I owned Inuyasha, I could do what ever I wanted with him. WHEE! Muahahahahaha! (Grins) But I don't. WAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Reviews:**

Inusgirl4ever-kikbasher: well, it was warm n the tree because of the springs. So that should answer your question! :D

"Inuyasha, do you like this kimono on me?" Kagome did a wittle twirl. Inuyasha looked as if in a daze. Kagome gasped.

"HENTAI!" Kagome slapped Inuyasha on the cheek. Inuyasha came back.

"What the hell was that for, wench?!" He yelled. He was obviously pissed.

"YOU WERE STARRING AT ME!!! YOU JERK! OSUWARI!"

**_BAMM!_**

"My aching head. Why did you do that?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"Well," Kagome started. She had a calm look on her face but it soon transformed into an EVVVIILL (A/N: For everyone that doesn't know, that's from Spongebob. It's what Mermaidman says.) smile.

"YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A HENTAI!!!!!! UGG!"

(A/N: Sorry to bug you again, but Kagome is wearing one of those short kimono thingys. Ya know, the short ones. Look, I wouldn't know. I'm just Canadian!)

Kagome's hair was in a bun. Now it didn't really look like a bun. It looked more like a um… uh…. big bushy hair thingy. Riiiiiiight.

"Look, Kaggy, don't be angry… heh heh…" Inuyasha said nervously.

"Why shouldn't I be angry, Inu?" Her face was twitching. Yes, **face.**

"Uh…' Inuyasha had a deep look on his face.

"Because it's just another way to show my love?" Inuyasha looked nervous.

"Okay!" Kagome grinned in an insane kinda way.

Inuyasha smiled. He moved over and kissed her. She kissed back.

"HELLO! I'm still here ya know!" Sango screamed. Miroku walked in.

"Sango. Don't ruin their moment." They were still kissing. Sango walked out.

_**10 minutes later**_

Inuyasha and Kagome walk out, looking dizzy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, whatcha think? I gotta go, Inuyasha is on! (kisses everyone) 'Night!


	6. Hide N' Go Seek

Hi! Andie here! My friend Abbie is helping me now. If you other IDIOTS /cough cough/ would help me like Abbie has, then I will make my chappies longer. Are we in agreement? Okay. THANKS ABZ! EEEEEEEE!

**REVIEWS:**

**Inuyasharoxmysox4eva: OMG! THANKS SO MUCH ABBIE! I WILL HUG YOU AT SCHOOL! EEEEE! YOU ARE SO NICE FOR GIVING ME IDEAS OVER AIM! EEEE! Oh, and I don't care about what you said in your review because you are gay! Muahahahahaha! I'm kidding. Lol**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome grinned. She looked at Inuyasha and did that kind of mental laugh that sounded tired. He started laughing too.

"That was fun!" Kagome laughed. The others gaped at them. They didn't really expect that from Kagome.

"How about we play Hide n' Seek!" Kagome fell over because she was laughing so hard.

"What's that?" Sango asked. She eyed the miko from the future.

Kagome coughed and got up.

"It's this game where one person has to count to a specific number and the others hide. When the person who is counting gets to the number they needed to count to, they try to find the others who are hiding. The first person found is the next person to count. OK?" kagome took a breath. That took a lot of air out of her.

They all nodded.

Kagome grinned. "Let's go!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, I'll be it first," Kagome declared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"48… 49… **50! Ready or not, HERE I COME!**"

Kagome ran through the forest and tripped on a root. She pulled a bush down and saw Sango rolled up in a ball.

"Yay! Found ya Sango!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome!" Sango glared.

"You have to be it!" Kagome said. "EVERYONE!!!!! I FOUND SANGO!!!!!" Kagome yelled. Everyone came out of the places they were hiding in.

kagome walked up to Inuyasha.

"Let's hide together." She said slyly. Inuyasha grinned and nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"48… 49… **50! READY OR NOT… UM… WHATEVER! IM COMING TO FIND YOU!" Sango screamed.**

_With Inuyasha and Kagome:_

Kagome grinned.

"you're a good kisser."

They were rolling around.

All of a sudden, they heard rustling.

"Oh no," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"AH HA! FOUND YA!" Sango yelled. But then she blushed when she saw what Inu and Kaggy were doing.

The couple blushed as well.

"How about we stop playing now Kagome." Sango said with a nervous laugh.

"OK!" The two yelled at the same time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's lap, both of them blushing.

"Let's never speak of this again." Sango said.

"Hai" They all said in unison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, how was it? I think it was terrible. Abbie, you have been nagging me for like, 1/2 an hour! YOU BETTER LIKE IT! Muahahahahaha! Bye!


	7. The Just Plain Random Chapter

OK! Sorry I haven't written in a while… heh… I just got the first and second movies! YES!! YAY!! OK… So this chapter is going to be kinda lame. Heh… OK… so here goes!

InuLvr7: Thanks. I will be sure to use your idea! :P Probably in the next 3 chappies.

Daddy's Pixie: OK! THANX!

Inusgurl4ever-kikbasher: I already killed her. oO

CherryBlossomLove: Oh thanks. ::sarcasm detected::

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo Sango and Miroku were all walking down a dirt path. Inuyasha and Kagome were holding hands and blushing, Shippo was whining about how Kagome lost his candy (A/N: lol) and Miroku was trying to inch his way towards Sango, who was holding Hiraikotsu protectively against her chest incase Miroku grabbed her ass.

"You better watch it hoshi!" Sango said defensively, narrowing her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that my dear Sango?" Miroku said, trying to get a good reason to go near her.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!" A scream could be heard. All the birds just burst out of the trees.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome with those beautiful eyes and said, "That hoshi never learns, does he Kaggy?"

She blushed and nodded.

He eyed her oddly. "Why are you still blushing?" She smirked and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away, there was big blush painted all over Inuyasha's face.

"Why are YOU still blushing?" She started laughing.

Inuyasha pouted.

"Well you kissed me! In front of the wimp and Sango!"

Shippo started laughing until it soaked in.

"I AM NOT A WIMP!!!" ::cry cry cry::

Kagome stopped. She ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him.

"Gomen Inu." He leaned down and kissed her. Inuyasha opened one eye and saw Miroku applauding and whistling.

He separated from Kaggy.

"What's wrong?"

Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear, "The hoshi was watching us and clapping."

Kagome's fists clenched.

"HOSHI!"

A loud yelp was heard. Now Miroku had a broken nose.

"KAGOME! I wanted to punch him!"

Kagome: oO

"You can now!" ::big grin::

"YAY!"

::punch punch::

"OK! Let's get moving!" Kagome cheered.

So on the went, Sango with her hand in her sleeve and a grossed-out face on, pulling the hentai by the neck of his robes, Inuyasha carrying Kagome (Making out lol) And Shippo skipping along. And what ever happened to Kilala? We shall never know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well? I liked it. Gotta go. Bye!


	8. TEA PARTY AT NARAKU'S!

OK. I was typing this a minute ago and… well… my Word just quit! Keh. Damn my computer! ::grumbles:: Oh! You're… still here. Heh. Well…this chapter was Inulvr7's idea. So… if ya don't like it… BLAME HER! Muahahahahaha! :) I'm odd. oO Yup. And… the next chapter will be a chapter idea by inuyasharoxmysox4eva. You will not be able to find out WHAT it is, because she gave it to me over AIM. So HA! And you think you are so special! BUT I'M THE SPECIAL ONE! Oh… now I sound just baka-ish. Damn. BUT I AM SPECIAL BECAUSE I SKIPPED KINDERGARTEN! MUAHAHAHA! Oh, and read Abbie(inuyasharoxmysox4eva)'s story. She worked so hard and nobody is there to read it. Except me. I am the exception. I was her first reviewer! Yay!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**CherryBlossomLove- OK! Thank ya!**

**Inuyasharoxmysox4eva (ya know, that is so long to type. Maybe I can just say Abbie?)- Um… thanks I guess….**

**Inusgirl4ever-kikbasher- ::bows:: Why thank you!**

**Liizziioo- Um… thanks? Heh.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Inuyasha! And he's in love with me! He's in my closet. And nobody will ever know! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kagome stared at the piece of paper gasping. She was now VERY CONFUZZLED. Had Naraku just invited them to a TEA PARTY?!

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!' Kagome's head screamed.

A very aggravated Kagura stood in the doorway.

"So, are you coming?" She asked, sounding extremely pissed.

Miroku jumped out from nowhere.

"YOU BET WE WILL!" The entire group stared at Miroku in absolute horror.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU MIROKU?!" Inuyasha screamed. He sounded hurt.

"::sigh:: jump on my feather." Kagura threw the feather up in the air. They all got on. Inuyasha was shaking and Kagome was sitting on his lap. She was trying to talk but he was making her vibrate.

"I-Inuyasha… d-don't w-w-worry!" She said.

Inuyasha stopped shaking.

"OK. But this is for you only!" She leaned up and kissed him. And them they French kissed. (AN: I hate giving descriptive French kisses.)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

When they got there, Naraku was standing there in a purple tutu-thingy waiting to greet them.

"Welcome to my tea party every one!" The sad part was, he wasn't kidding.

"AHHHHHHH! HE"S POSESSED!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Now now Inuyasha!" Kagome said. And they all went in the castle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

After, Kagome was sitting in a green short and tight kimono, Sango a pink tutu-thingy, Inuyasha in a short tight red kimono (kagome told him he would look kewt!) Miroku was in a large kimono and Shippo was in a little girly robe and even KIRARA was in a little kimono thingy.

They were eating cookies and stuff when Inuyasha started to feel weird. He felt like kagome. Cause they matched. Heh. Miroku was trying to kiss himself (don't ask) and Sango kept fidgeting. Heh.

!TO BE CONTINUED!

OK… So what? I couldn't think of anything! :( I'll think of something. And I'm going to write a Christmas one-shot this week. AND THAT WILL BE 2 STORIES! OK… my mom is making me have a shower. JA NE!


	9. Dumb stupid note sorry

Uhhh… yeeeeeah. I guess some of you would like an explanation. Well, Hmmm… INULVR7 DID IT! MUAHAHAHAHA! She has mind control powers. She is friggin EVIL! Muahahaha! Heh. I have just finally cracked. oO And So has my baby brother who tried to break my lamp and I grabbed it from him and he's like, 'No! Go downstairs and EAT YOU CEREAL! ::cry cry cry:' So, I just started screaming at him. And my friend just kept on playing my NEW VIDEO GAME!!!! ::crowd surrounds me:: It may not seem THAT great, BUT HAVE YOU EVER PLAYED INUYASHA THE SECRET OF THE CURSED MASK?! So, I might not update soon because I am totally friggin addicted. (And yes I talk like this in real life.) So if you don't believe me rent it or buy it. Please don't get mad. Most importantly ABBIE! Ya know if you don't believe me, come over (Geez, after all we used to be best friends) and watch the chibi-ness. Ok, this is the end of my stupid note. SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. TEA PARTY AT NARAKU'S! Part 2

**Um… hi. Again. I kinda forgot about writing my story. Heh. My school might have a talent show! And with my 3 other friends I shall sing a few Japanese songs! They will be Ai No Uta, Owarinai Yume, and a few Puffy AmiYumi songs. Maybe some more Inuyasha songs. I dunno. Heh. Sorry, stalling. I AM A WORLD-CLASS PROCRASTINATOR! Um… did I spell that right? Oh well, onto the story. Oh, and has anybody ever watched Naruto or Magical Play? I love both of 'em!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Inuyasha looked over at kagome. She was laughing but was not serious. She was fake laughing. Miroku was drunk on tea. Which I thought was impossible. Shippo was on the floor rolling around laughing. May Shippo ALSO be like Miroku? Drunk on tea? Oh well. Sango was sipping on her tea quietly watching the insane-ness. This was screwed! Naraku was giggling and… and… putting on make-up! AHHH!

Kagura raised an eyebrow at the little tea party. Naraku turned around to look at Kagura.

"Kagura! Go invite the others! Hehehehehe!" (A/N: Oh, KAMI-SAMA! Why the hell am I writing this? I was writing but I was making excuses to not write. oO) So Kagura was off, on her feather-thingy-that-is-so-kewl.

She was looking down off her feather. There it was. The wolf demon's den. (A/N: Muahahahahaha! Take THAT! Sorry, trying to make it seem longer.)

She swooped down and jumped off. Some wolf demons were walking around.

"Bring me Koga!" She yelled at them. They stared at her like she had gone insane. They went and grabbed Koga.

"Ah! KAGURA!!!!!!! What do you want?" He was looking scared. (A/N: lol, I'd LOVE to see that in the show thousands of times!)

"I have come to invite you to Naraku's tea party." She wined when she said that. She just couldn't believe this was happening.

"OK! I'll come!" Everyone there had the same face from the time Miroku was like, 'You bet we will!'

Kagura grabbed him and shoved him on the feather and they were off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha was twitching and he watched Miroku and Naraku playing Stella Ella Olla (Is that how you spell it?) and Kagome was shaking her head realizing she REALLY shouldn't have taught them how to play.

Suddenly, there was a large scream and a bang. Everyone ran into the room of Naraku's secret stash of dresses. There was Koga. He looked stressed. It was probably about the dress rule. Ya know, you must always wear dresses at Naraku's tea parties. And Koga was in big robes because he wasn't going to wear ANYTHING else. He spotted Kagome in her little green kimono thing. Uh oh. That ain't good.

"Kagome, you sure look good in that kimono." He said seductively. (A/N: Shit, I don't think I spelt that right. oO) Kagome screamed and ran behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled at Koga.

"Don't touch her. She'll be my mate in a few days. She isn't yours." Kagome poked her head out from Inuyasha and stuck out her tongue. She was sick of Koga calling her HIS woman.

"Come on everyone!" Naraku shouted from the other room. "Let's keep the party going! ::Giggles::"

Everyone grimaced and went back into the room. Kagome was sitting beside Inuyasha but Koga was also sitting beside Kagome. He kept inching his was to Kagome while Kagome herself was fidgeting and Inuyasha was cracking his knuckles towards Koga. Sango was watching with her eyebrows raised from a safe distance, Shippo was asleep and Miroku and Naraku were playing Ring Around The Rosie. Which, believe me, is just scary.

So, an hour later, the tea party was over. Inuyasha ran outside with Kagome on his back and was like, "THANK KAMI WE'RE OUT OF THERE!!!!" Kagome laughed so hard she fell off of Inuyasha's back. She turned around.

"Naraku, can I keep the dress?"

"Yep."

"Happy day!!" Inuyasha stared at her. Had she gone completely insane?

"Ok! Let's go!" She called to Inuyasha and jumped on his back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ok, that is done! I hope I get some reviews now! I wanna make Kagome a hanyou damn it! Lol. I shall spell out my… pathetic-ness. I. Am. Very. Pathetic. Ok. Peace out.


	11. Perverted Thoughts and Going Back

**OK, yo. My birthday just passed! Happy Birthday to me… Happy birth- Oh, just never mind. OK, so I think I will turn Kagome into a hanyou some time soon. I need ideas! Reviewers, this is your part. PLEASE! But anyways… in my review responses, Inuyasharoxmysox4eva will just be Abbie. HEAR THAT ABZ!**

**Reviews:**

**Abbie: lol thanks**

**Mouse082191: Yeah, lots of people tell me that! **

**LiL-aNiMe-GrL65: Why thanks:P**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Inuyasha turned his head around as much as he could and saw Kagome looking at the tiny kimono.

"Kagome, throw that away." Kagome glared at him.

"No!" She responded stubborn/babyish-ly

"But if Koga sees you…" Koga all of a sudden ran up.

"Let go of my woman you mangy mutt!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

_Not this again… _Kagome thought.

"She's not yours! Even ask her!" Koga turned to Kagome.

Kagome looked at him sympathetically.

"It's true Koga. I've tried to tell you that for a year now." Koga looked unharmed.

"I know you just trying to make that mutt feel better! I can see that clearly!" Koga smiled. (A/N: They are still running by the way)

Kagome's face turned red from anger.

"STOP!" She screamed. Inuyasha kept going.

"INUYASHA I SAID STOP! **OSUWARI!" **His old friend, Mr. Dirt, reunited with Inuyasha. Kagome climbed off Inuyasha. Koga grinned.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kagome blew on her fist and Koga was twitching on the ground. Kagome smirked. She felt arms around her waist.

"Wow Kagome! You are really strong!" Kagome turned around. There was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" She smirked.

"Osuw- TAKE ME HOME!" She burst into a series of giggles as she watched Inuyasha cringe. He glared at her.

"Fine." He glared at her as she climbed on his back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha watched from the roof of Kaede's hut as Sango and Miroku arrived, breathing heavily.

"Kirara wouldn't carry us!" She glared at the little fire cat. She just mewed in return.

Kagome walked out of the hut. She looked at Inuyasha nervously.

"Is he gone?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome did a little dance.

"Maybe I should just throw it away?" She looked down at herself because she was wearing the little thing. Miroku and Inuyasha smirked.

"Maybe you should just throw it away right now! OW!" Miroku felt the sting of a hand on the back of his head.

"You hentai!" Sango and Kagome yelled as they kicked Miroku. Inuyasha just jumped off the hut ad into a tree.

_I can't believe I smirked when she said that! I think Miroku is rubbing off WAY too much on me! But still… _Inuyasha evilly laughed and rubbed his hands together.

_NO! Stop Inuyasha! _The little voice in his head called. _That is a horrible thought! Don't think that! _Inuyasha slapped his head.

_I can't believe I am fighting with myself. I should go apologize for everything._ (A/N: Yeah. He's OOC. BUT I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! SO SHUT UP:Pouts: )

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yes! I finally updated! Please, I need reviews! Well, bye bye!


	12. The transformation

Um… hi. Don't kill me for not updating:nervous laugh: 2 words. TOO MUCH SCHOOLWORK! Wait… that's 3. :slaps forehead: WHATEVER. Back to my point. I'm going to try to make this one long. But I'm a horrible writer and… yeah. K back to everything.

**REVIEWS**

**Sara: XD thanks! And I love how you sent that flame to the InuSess story! I was laughing so hard!**

**Abbie: You never call Abbie. - But anyways… thanks! I have a good one this chap! **

**XWhiteXStaRx: Wow… thanks! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Disclaimer: WHOOPS! I hope I don't get arrested! But anyways… I don't own Inuyasha! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! I can't believe I forgot the disclaimers… :embarrassed laugh:embarrassed anime look:**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kagome ran into Kaede's hut. She was about to ask her for something.

"Hi Kaede! Guess what? I'm going to become Inuyasha's mate!" Kagome squealed.

"Congratulations Kagome. Is there anything else you wanted?" Kagome stared at her for a few second but then responded,

"Oh yeah. Can you make something for me to become hanyou?" She looked hopeful.

"Well Kagome I've never done anything like that before but it is possible! I'll write you a list for you so you can go get the things that you need. Will that be OK?" Kaede took a breath.

"HAI!" And with that she quickly ran out of the hut and towards Inuyasha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha was about to look for Kagome to apologize when…

"UMPH!" Inuyasha landed right on his back as Kagome ran into him.

"DAMN IT KAGOME!" Kagome just got up, blushed and shook off the dirt on her uniform.

"Gomen Inuyasha!" She blushed as she handed Inuyasha her hand to help him up.

"So what did you want Kagome?" he asked trying to stop his blush.

"Oh yeah!" Kagome said, her blush melting away, "Kaede said she can make a potion for me to become hanyou!" Inuyasha smiled and hugged her.

"That's wonderful Kagome!" He picked her up and spun her around.

"Will you still want to become full demon with the Shikon No Tama?" Kagome asked as he put her down. He looked at her and looked kinda half sad half happy.

"No Kagome. As long as I have somebody else that's like me so I'm not the only one I'll be happy." He smiled and kissed her.

"Yay! When we collect the shards then maybe we can give them to Sango-chan?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Well… I have to go get the list of ingredients that Kaede needs for me to become half demon." She waved as she ran off.

Inuyasha shook his head and smiled. "I'm so lucky to have her." And with that, followed her to Kaede's hut.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome wiped the sweat off of her head as she walked back in to Kaede's hut.

"I got them Kaede!" She said as Inuyasha followed her into the hut.

Kagome handed Kaede all of the items.

"OK, let us begin." Kaede said as she helped Kagome to lie down.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome looked at Kaede nervously as Kaede finished up the potion-thingy.

"You must drink this Kagome." Kaede said as Kagome cringed from the horrible taste.

"Now, this will take time to activate." That was all that Kaede said as she exited the hut. Inuyasha knelt down next to Kagome.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Kagome smiled and nodded as she sat up.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." She yawned. "Good night Inuyasha." She said as she slipped into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha woke up at about midnight because he heard a scream coming from Kaede's hut. He jumped down and ran in to find that the scream belonged to the taijiya.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked nervously as Sango pointed to a glowing blue Kagome. Inuyasha turned pale.

"What's wrong with her houshi-sama?" She screamed as she shook Miroku who was studying Kagome's current state.

"Hm… I'm not sure. Inuyasha, do you have any clue what could have happened to Kagome-sama?" Inuyasha looked at her while Miroku turned around.

'_Did she just get… DOG EARS?'_ Inuyasha nodded.

"She's turning into a half dog demon." Inuyasha responded.

'NANI!" Everybody screamed.

Kagome's eyes opened and the glowing stopped.

"KAGOME!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wow. I was actually evil enough to make a cliffy! It wasn't a very good cliffy. Well, anyways… I'm going to just wait patiently for my reviews…

(FIVE HOURS LATER)

OH COME ON! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! REVIEW DAMN IT! I'll give ya… my Inu merchandise. So… if ya review… whatever. Maybe I won't… : sticks out tongue: you'll just have to review to find out!

LilKaggyGirl (Andie/Andii)


	13. Kagome's reactions and seductiveness! :P

**Why did everyone start hating my story? NOOOOOO! Nobody reviews anymore! WAHHHH! I finally got to something good. ' Sorry for not updating in so long! ' I like sweat drop-y smilies! XD I strange!**

**REVIEWS:**

**InuLvr7: One time, like, I was just checking weird ff combinations and there was InuSess (shivers) and MirSess (shivers) and… (This one I did just now and almost screamed) RinKagura! Strange. And, I think there was a KagKik story… No offense to all the gays, but… that… THAT is just… creepy. (PS: There are MirNar and ShipMir stories. I'm just not sure if those are the actual couples…)**

**Abbie: Yes, thanks, yay, and yes. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love giving those answers!**

**Sara: Why thanksies for reviewing Sara!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ano…" Kagome said quietly as everyone in the room gaped at her new appearance.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Kagome asked, tilting her head a bit.

'_She obviously doesn't know yet.' _They all thought t the same time. (A/N: Ironic, ne?)

"You haven't noticed yet?" Inuyasha asked, staring at her head as her new ears twitched on top of her head. He looked kind of shocked at the thought of how his ears must look when they twitch.

"Why are you staring at my head, Inuyasha?" She asked as she slowly slipped a hand on top of her head cautiously, afraid at what might have happened. When she reached the top of her head, she screamed when she felt fuzzy little doggy ears on top of her head. And surprisingly, Kaede and Shippo were still asleep after that scream.

"It's ok, Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, walking over to Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha rubbed her back.

"Inuyasha, I" Kagome stopped when she felt warm hands rubbing her fuzzy ears. (A/N: Sorry, I'm obsessed! ) She giggled and reached up to Inuyasha's ears and started to rub them. (A/N: SUPA RUBBING FEST!) Sango and Miroku just stared.

"Maybe we should leave!" Sango whispered quietly. Miroku nodded and followed Sango as she crept out the hut door.

"Hehehe… now they are gone!" Kagome whispered seductively into Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha blushed when she said that.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked nervously as Kagome crawled a bit away from Inuyasha. He eyed her suspiciously. She grinned and pounced on him, pushing him on his back. Inuyasha choked as Kagome sucked on his ear.

"Mmm. Fuzzy." (A/N: Hey Sara, I bet ya got a huge kick out of reading that! My TRADEMARK line on MSN, ne? Hehehehehe…)

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, taking her mouth off of Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling ok?" Inuyasha asked nervously as Kagome nodded.

"I was just trying to be sexy!" She whimpered, sticking out her bottom lip. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Now I know you are sick! Let's go get some herbs for some medicine!" Inuyasha said, trying to drag Kagome out of the door until he remembered that it was 2 in the morning. He closed his eyes and sat down next to Kagome.

"Nevermin…" Inuyasha said, being cut off as Kagome's lips pressed against his own. He kissed back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sango and Miroku blushed as they watched the scene secretly outside the hut.

"Sango?" Miroku asked as Sango turned around to face him.

"Nani?" She asked quietly, trying not to get caught by the two love (A/N: Ano…) dogs making out inside the hut.

"Can you believe what Kagome was doing? And saying?" Sango shook her head.

"Let's leave before they catch us!" Sango said quietly, grabbing onto Miroku's hand, running into the forest.

"Oh, so you wanted to be alone, ne?" Miroku said in that disgustingly perverted way. Sango's face turned red.

**SLAP!**

"BAKA HENTAI!" She screamed at him as his staff fell to the ground.

"You'll never change." Sango muttered, walking away from the monk with the large red handprint printed on his left cheek, while she was still blushing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Uh… I know. Not really the kind of thing I would write. But what the hell. I wanted to go for something… different than what I usually write. OH YEAH! I have an important message!

**VERY IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ! NOW!**

**In later chapters, I might use more Japanese so if you are unsure of a word, say so in your review. If you even give a shit about reviewing. Ya know. Blah blah blah.**

Buh bye now.

LilKaggyGirl (Andii/Andie)


End file.
